marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-65)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Woman | Aliases = Ghost-Spider, Gwennie, Gwenny, Gwenzelle, Laura Kinney, Radioactive Spider-Gwen, Spider-Gwen, Spidey, Stacy Stacy, Teenage Mutated Revenja Turtle, Tigra la Muerteface, Venom, Wolverine, Ms. Woodley | EditorialNames = Spider-Gwen, Radioactive Spider-Gwen, Gwenom, Ghost-Spider | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , ally of Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, Spider-Army, , ; formerly | Relatives = Patrick Carmichael (grandfather); George Stacy (father); Helen Carmichael-Stacy (mother, deceased); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-65 | BaseOfOperations = Gwen and Betty's apartment, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-65; Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-616; Loomworld, Earth-001; Avengers Academy, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN562 | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, bodega clerk, musician, student, vigilante | Education = College | Origin = Depowered Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Jason Latour; Robbi Rodriguez | First = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 | First2 = (as Spider-Woman) (as Venom) (as Spider-Gwen) | Quotation = You're a good cop, dad. You put on that badge and carry that gun because you know if you don't someone who shouldn't will. When I put on this mask, I only did it -- Because it freed me from responsibility. I thought I was special. And Peter Parker died because he tried to follow my example. I have to take responsibility for that. To make his death mean something. But I can't do it in a jail cell. This mask is my badge now. If I don't define what it means... monsters like this will. This is where I'm needed most. | Speaker = Spider-Woman | QuoteSource = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Spider-Gwen Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band, The Mary Janes, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn. After being bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne. Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people. Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed by the media for Peter's death and branded a criminal. In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, Gwen's father George was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation to capture Spider-Woman. This drew the attention of Matt Murdock - a corrupt lawyer, leader of the Hand ninja, and the right hand and successor to New York's Kingpin of crime - who sent hitman Aleksei Sytsevich to kill George in an attempt to make an ally of Spider-Woman. After thwarting the murder attempt, Gwen found herself held at gunpoint by her father, and she was forced to reveal her double identity. She pleaded her innocence, and swore to never rest until criminals like the Kingpin were stopped. Captain Stacy chose his daughter over his duty and let Spider-Woman free. Spider-Verse Gwen was one of the first spider-totems to join Spider UK's Spider-Army in order to combat the Inheritors during the Great Hunt. She was sent to Earth-21205 to recruit the spider-totem of that reality, a Peter Parker who was driven to madness and grief caused by the death of the Gwen of that reality and became the Goblin; however, that Peter was killed by Verna and her Hounds. Angered, Gwen swore vengeance and warped away from that reality. Spider-Woman was later present during the final fight against the Inheritors, during which the villains were finally defeated and dealt with. Return to her universe Gwen later returned to her reality, where she still tried to turn the public opinion against her by becoming a vigilante. With the appearance of a new villain named the Vulture, Gwen set out to catch him and deliver him to the police in order to gain their trust. However, her vigilantism strained her friendship with Mary Jane Watson and the other members of her band, as well as with her father. After her first fight with the Vulture ended in a humiliating defeat, Gwen learned that her father had lost jurisdiction of the manhunt for her, which had been reassigned to Frank Castle, a maverick police officer known for his brutal measures. An argument with her father was interrupted by the Vulture, who had been sent to find Spider-Woman by Murdock. Incapacitated by the Vulture's gas fumes, she was attacked by Castle, who managed to unmask her and was shocked to discover she was just a teenaged girl. When a gig the Mary Janes was headlining was attacked by the Hand, Spider-Gwen broke up a fight between Black Cat and Murdock, who had taken a keen interest in making Spider-Woman his apprentice and figured out her civilian identity by watching her fight and targeting her family. Secret Wars With the destruction of the universe, an amnesiac Gwen found herself on Earth-15513 under the assumed alias of Ms. Woodley, an employee of Ozcorp. teaming up with the Peter Porker of Earth-8311, the Anya Corazon of Earth-616, the William Braddock of Earth-833, the Pavitr Prabhakar of Earth-50101, and the Peter Parker of Earth-90214, Gwen managed to overthrow Mayor Norman Osborn and stop him from hijacking control of the Web of Life and Destiny. Following the restoration of the multiverse, Gwen became a part-time member of the Web-Warriors, helping to protect dimensions that had lost their Spider-Totems to the Inheritors. Return of the Lizard Waking up late for her new job at the Dollar Dog bodega, Gwen arrived to learn it had been attacked first by the Bodega Bandit - a small-time criminal stylizing himself after 18th century highwaymen; and then by a giant lizard-monster. Hunting down the Bodega Bandit, she learned that the Lizard had eaten his dog. Unwilling to believe the Lizard had come back, Gwen realized the culprit was Dr. Curtis Connors, the only other person aware that Peter had been the original Lizard, but that Connors had vanished after Peter's death. Haunted by her failure to save Peter, Spider-Woman located the Lizard in the sewers only to discover Connors was one of many. Her fight with the Lizards was interrupted by Captain America, who informed her the monsters were property of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that she was placing her under arrest. Despite not wanting to fight Captain America - who her father idolized, Gwen was forced into a three-way battle between her and the Lizards and was knocked out. Waking up handcuffed with vibranium, Gwen was interrogated by Captain America, who accused her of being a member of the terrorist organization S.I.L.K. Noticing Dr. Connors and the other Lizards reverted to human form, Spider-Woman asked if Captain America had a cure, but was told that only a temporary suppressant existed. Devastated that this was going to be Peter's legacy, Gwen told Captain America that Peter had been the Lizard that attacked Midtown and that she didn't have a clue what S.I.L.K. was. Connors transformed back into a Lizard and attacked, but Gwen defeated him with help from Captain America and Jean DeWolfe, a police friend of her father's. Deciding to give her a chance to prove her innocence, Captain America let Spider-Woman go, and Gwen later gave the Bodega Bandit her pet hamster to replace his dog. Attack of the Green Goblin Visiting the Spider-Woman of Earth-616 using her Web-Warriors portal device for advice and to help free her from the vibranium handcuffs, Gwen asked her what her Earth-616 counterpart was like. Saying she should talk to Peter Parker, having never personally met Gwen Stacy herself, Jessica advised her to focus on being the best Gwen Stacy she can be rather than dwelling on what happened to Earth-616 Gwen and Earth-65 Peter. With Jess distracted by her pregnancy-induced hunger-cravings, Gwen returned to Earth-65 and was shocked to discover Harry Osborn - a high school friend of hers and Peter's - has returned after two years, having vanished after Peter's funeral. Gwen was further shocked to learn that Harry blamed himself for Peter's death, having done nothing to stop Spider-Woman from killing one of his two best friends, and that he had spent his two years training as a soldier and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., later defecting to S.I.L.K. in order to take revenge. Hunted by Harry as Spider-Woman, Gwen offered to surrender peacefully, but Harry - dressed in green goblin-themed powered armor and accompanied by orange and blue goblin androids - declares he's going to kill her. Gwen tried to talk Harry down, but he drank an improved batch of Lizard serum in order to gain an edge over her, knocked her out, and unmasked her, the shock of learning her identity causing him to lose control of the Lizard mutagen. Regaining consciousness to see Captain America fighting the increasingly monstrous Harry, Gwen followed Harry into the sewers after Captain America was knocked out by a pumpkin bomb explosion and managed to talk him down, giving him the Lizard serum suppressant in order to reverse his mutation. Returning home, Gwen offered to tell her father the truth about how Peter died, but Captain Stacy told he'd retired from the force and for her to keep her secrets. Spider-Women While meeting with Earth-616 Spider-Woman and Silk on Earth-65, the three were attacked by the Super-Adaptoid, discovering this was merely a distraction for someone to steal Gwen's portal device and strand them on Earth-65. While Jessica told Gwen to live her life and hang out with her friends, Gwen instead followed her and saved her and Reed Richards from being ambushed by S.I.L.K. agents. Discovering that the leader of S.I.L.K. was Cindy Moon's Earth-65 counterpart, with Richards' help they managed to build a portal to Earth-616. Silk and Spider-Woman managed to track Cindy-65 to Parker Industries, but were ambushed by her. With Spider-Woman and Silk outclassed by her stolen tech, Cindy-65 revealed that she had created the spider that gave Gwen her powers, derived from the genetic material of an extraterrestrial arachnid. Incapacitating Gwen, Cindy-65 injects her with a formula that removes her spider-powers. Returning to the Fact Channel, Gwen learned of the origin story of Jesse Drew and informed him of Cindy-65's deception. Jesse defected from S.I.L.K. and provided Gwen with radioactive isotopes derived from the DNA of the alien spiders that had bitten him, enabling her to temporarily restore her powers. Hunted by the Punisher After enduring a brutal beat down in her powerless state from Cindy-65, Gwen realized how helpless she was without her powers. Despite Captain America's support and her father issuing a public confession of how poorly the Spider-Woman investigation was handled, Gwen became depressed at the prospect of permanently losing her powers once her eight isotopes were used up. However, being powerless gave her an opportunity to reconnect with her friends. When discovered that Mr. Alby - her boss - had been forced to sell the Dollar Dog - which had been rebuilt from a bodega into a high-priced restaurant - to pay off the repairs from her fight with the Green Goblin, Gwen almost gave up being Spider-Woman forever but was stopped by the arrival of Frank Castle, who'd figured out she was Spider-Woman and attacked her. Gwen used one of the isotopes to knock him out and flee the scene. Gwen tried to ask her father for advice, but they were attacked by Kraven the Hunter, an associate of Castle's from when he was a member of Tony Stark's War Machine mercenaries. While the isotope injector was damaged by Kraven, George Stacy stopped Castle from exposing Gwen as Spider-Woman. Gwen sought advice from Jesse Drew, who told her to take her father and run, and considered seeking refuge on Earth-616 or help from her various allies, even contemplating becoming Murdock's apprentice if it would protect her father. After receiving an inspirational speech from the Bodega Bandit - who she had stopped from robbing a burger joint while out of costume - Gwen resolved to fight and had Reed Richards repair the injector, using the last of the isotopes to fight Castle. The fight between the two caused massive amounts of collateral damage, but George Stacy and Jean DeWolfe arrived in time to stop him from killing Gwen with his War Machine gauntlet. With Gwen despairing over her inability to break the cycle of violence ruining their lives, George decided to turn himself in for aiding and abetting Spider-Woman. Deal with the Devil When Matt Murdock approached her and offered to help her in exchange for Spider-Woman's fealty, Gwen accepted out of despair and desperation. Gwen was given new hope when Jessica Drew and her babysitter stopped by for Thanksgiving. On Christmas Eve, Spider-Woman was attacked by the Hand ninja as a test of her skills, Murdock revealing he knew all about her power loss and offering her an unlimited supply of isotope samples. Meeting Miles Morales When Miles Morales' father vanished from Earth-616 and was found on Earth-65, Gwen teamed up with him and discovered that Jefferson Davis' Earth-65 counterpart was S.I.L.K. field agent known as the Scorpion. Coming across an alternate future world where they were married and had children, Gwen and Miles formed a romantic connection but were forced to part ways. Venomized With the revelation that corrupt district attorney Foggy Nelson had moved her father's trial date up, Gwen's life began to increasingly spiral out of control as her father refused to refute the charges against him, not caring that being found guilty would result in him being sent to prison and wanting to use the trial to reveal Spider-Woman's innocence. Vowing to do whatever it took to save her father, Gwen met with Murdock at Oscorp, where he and scientist Dr. Elsa Brock revealed a way Gwen could both permanently regain her powers and cure Harry Osborn: exposing the Lizard serum to the radioactive spider-isotopes caused it to transform into a black, amorphous symbiotic creature that would kill incompatible hosts. Agreeing to Murdock's plan for the sake of helping Harry, Gwen traveled to Madripoor with a squad of Hand ninja. Gwen's meeting with Harry was interrupted by the arrival of Logan and Shadowcat, a pair of ruthless bounty-hunters sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture Harry. Harry convinced Gwen to renege on her agreement with Murdock, and she turned on the Hand ninja sent to assist her. Growing increasingly desperate as Harry's condition degenerated, Gwen called Murdock, who berated her for going back on their deal, but she refused to take Harry to the Hand, realizing that she'd unwittingly fallen into Murdock's trap. When Harry fully transformed into the Lizard, Gwen teamed up with Shadowcat and Logan, using her isotopes to turn the Lizard serum in Harry's veins into Venom. The symbiote bonded with Logan instead of her, but she and Shadowcat were able to work together to separate him from it. The symbiote bonded to her, but when Murdock arrives to gloat Gwen stole his smartphone and played music in order to keep it under control. When she attacked him, Murdock revealed he'd stolen her portal device and revealed that her prolonged disappearance had let the Rhino beat her father into a coma. Enraged, Gwen gave in to the symbiote and swore revenge. Hunting down the Rhino as Venom, Gwen became increasingly aggressive and violent as the symbiote's influence over her grew. Otomo, Murdock's second-in-command, informed her of the Rhino's location and "Gwenom" confronted him and Murdock, swearing to come for the Kingpin after she was done with the man who hurt her father. As she fought the Rhino, Gwen noticed police officers filming her and realized that it was a setup to discredit her father and reaffirm the notion that she was a criminal, but the symbiote's influence caused her to disregard this and keep fighting. Before Gwenom could strike a finishing blow on the Rhino, the Punisher intervened and separated her from the symbiote using a sonic baton before killing the Rhino himself using his War Machine gauntlet. Enraged that her vengeance was stolen from her, Gwen rebonded to the symbiote and was subsequently framed for the Rhino's murder, renewing the manhunt against her. After the symbiote's growing influence over her caused her to brutally attack the Bodega Bandit, Gwen solicited Reed Richard's help in infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D.'s maximum-security prison to confront Cindy Moon over why she'd set the mutant spider that had bitten her loose. Cindy revealed that despite wanting power more than anything, she hadn't used the mutant spider on herself out of fear of failure. Telling Gwen that the dark emotions driving her to violence wasn't the symbiote's but her own, Cindy challenged Gwen to let go of her rage and hatred towards Murdock, saying that seeking revenge would only play into his hands. However, Gwen's determination to take the Kingpin down was only renewed after seeing that Felicia Hardy had been thrown into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s maximum-security prison as a result of her attack on Murdock, the former Black Cat despairing that Murdock had won and anyone and anything not already under his control soon would be. Hunting down the corrupt cop responsible for letting the Rhino into her father's cell, Venom was about to kill him but was confronted by the Punisher. Rejecting his offer of an alliance to take down Murdock, she offered the cop a chance to redeem himself by turning himself in, and later approached Ben Parker and unmasked herself. Gwen would soon reveal her dual identities to May and the Mary Janes as well, professing her guilt in hiding her life from Spider-Woman from them for so long. Gwen's band mates were shaken yet supportive, but Ben emboldened Gwen to continue on with her plan of vengeance against Murdock. As Em Jay, Betty and Glory were berating Ben, Gwen received a contact from Castle and sneaked out in the midst of the fight. Gwen zipped onto the roof of Murdock's building, where a bloody, disheveled Castle was aiming his War Machine gauntlet towards Murdock. Gwen threw Murdock into the air with a webline, causing Castle to miss, but as Castle fired another blast while Gwen belittled him for descending into violence Captain America rushed in and disarmed and incapacitated Castle. Cap attempted to console Gwen, but when Cap promised Gwen that Murdock "will see justice," the Venom symbiote once again overwhelmed Gwen, instilling her to aggressively fight back against Cap, rallying that Murdock "is your justice." Knocking Cap out, Gwen dangled Murdock over the edge of the building, but when Murdock finally revealed his obsession with her—a long test to see whether or not she can be corrupted by power, just like he was—Gwen could no longer go through with killing him. As Murdock taunted Gwen, her teleportation device worn by Murdock on his wrist began beeping insistently before a portal opened from it and sucked Gwen into an alternate dimension, her presence giving rise to a new timeline called Earth-617. Gwen almost immediately encountered the Gwen Stacy of that reality, who initially presumed Gwen-65 to be a clone. Overwhelmed by Venom, Gwen walked out on her 617 counterpart, but not before Earth-617 Gwen heard Gwen referring to herself as "we." Upon learning that Gwen-617's father had been killed and seeing how she was coping with her loss, Gwen-65 came to the realization that at least her own father was still alive and that she should have stayed with him instead of giving into her rage. Gwen-617 used Empire State University's super-compter to locate a weak spot between dimensions, taking Gwen-65 to the Avengers manor to get it checked by Tony Stark and Hank Pym. Using a device engineered by Stark, the two Gwens located a weak spot near the George Washington Bridge - Gwen-65 noting the irony. Saying farewell, Gwen-65 promised to Gwen-617 that she'd never forget how lucky she was to still have her father, and leapt off the bridge to return home. The Trial of Spider-Gwen After returning to Earth-65, Gwen approached J. Jonah Jameson and revealed the truth to him, unmasking herself. Contacting her friends, she revealed she had learned how to control the Venom symbiote and enlisted their help. Confronting Murdock, who had been deemed a liability by the Hand, she declared herself free of his machinations and transformed the symbiote into a replica of her old costume. Retrieving her dimensional portal watch, she left him to face the Hand by himself when he rejected her offer of redemption. Meeting with Detective Jean DeWolff, Gwen allowed herself to be arrested. Gwen was assigned Jennifer Walters as an attorney, being told that she wasn't on trial for anything she had done but everything Spider-Woman could do. Despite the efforts of DA Foggy Nelson to get the case thrown out, Gwen was convicted by the jury and sentenced to one year in a maximum security S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. Despairing that her sentence had been so lenient despite all the damage she'd caused, Gwen allowed herself to be brutally beaten up by the other inmates and psychologically tormented by the Vulture, who had established himself at the top of the prison's hierarchy. Gwen rejected an offer by Captain America to let her out of prison if she joined a black-ops team consisting of potential assets like Black Cat, Silk, Kitty Pryde, Logan, and the Punisher; stating she needed to be held fully accountable for her actions as Spider-Woman. After a year in prison, Gwen was released and reunited with the Mary Janes; initially vetoing Betty Brant's suggestion that the band go on tour and use that as an excuse for Spider-Gwen to help people in places outside New York. Learning that her father had awakened from his coma and was undergoing rehab, Gwen and George discussed their respective second chances while en route to the Dollar Dog; Gwen telling her father that what had happened to her wasn't his fault and that she wanted to find a way of helping people that didn't involve violence, and George assuring her that no matter what the future held in store for them he had her back. When a fire truck went past the diner, Gwen bid her father farewell and left to assist the firefighters in evacuating a burning apartment building. Spider-Geddon When the Superior Octopus used the cloning technology of the Inheritors and merged with the New U Technology in order to make himself immortal, the Warriors of the Great Web decided to reassemble the Spider-Army in order to stop him, fearing the Inheritors would hack it and return. Because they were sending Spider-Bots, they fears would prove to be true, has they would have the technology to do it. Before that, Spider-Gwen was approached by Spider-Ham and she joined with the rest of the Spider-Army, who lastly recruited Miles Morales. When they arrived at Otto's lair, it was already to late, and she witnessed as the Spider-Noir killed himself and Spider-Uk's life energy was absorbed by the Inheritors. Verna then got her hands on Gwen's Dimensional Travel Watch and sent her to another dimension. There she met an alternate version of herself who became that world's Green Goblin. Peter and Mary Jane explained what happened and that Harry Osborn was that world's Spider-Man. It's also revealed that world's Gwen Stacy was working on a project to make Harry travel between dimensions with his Spider-Powers, showing she could help Spider-Gwen return to her friends. In the end, the Goblin was cured of her insanity and helped develop the Ticket to the Multiverse, which would allow her counterpart to travel trough the Multiverse. Instead of just going straight back to San Francisco, Gwen decided to recruit as many spider-totems as she could, including the mainstream Spider-Man. She arrived at the Transamerica Pyramid just in time to see Miles, now with the power of the Enigma Force, fight with the now revived father of the Inheritors, Solus. Peter commanded the Spider-Army to obey Otto's orders, which meant Miles killing Solus with the Sword Vigor. After he was slain and the rest defeated, they created new clone baby bodies to the Inheritors, without their memory and free of their hunger, whom were adopted by Spider-Ma'am. With the Web of Life and Destiny now destroyed, Gwen was the only one who could travel trough the Multiverse. Gwen would later venture to Earth-90214 and Earth-803 to inform of Spider-Noir and Spider-UK's deaths to their relatives and friends. | Powers = Gwen lost her powers as a result of Cindy Moon depowering her with her Power Glove, but exhibits similar capabilities as a result of having bonded to the Venom symbiote. granting superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Her powers included: * Wall-Crawling: Gwen's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Gwen's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. * Superhuman Strength: Gwen possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift approximately ten tons. * Superhuman Speed: Gwen is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Gwen's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Gwen's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Gwen's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Gwen possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gwen's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack even gun fire if far enough. * Spider-Sense: Gwen has a sixth sense that typically alerts her to danger, although it has proven unreliable. }} | Abilities = Skilled Detective: Gwen has a proclivity for analytical thinking and detective work. She is also the daughter of a police captain, thus she knows some police protocols and methods. Musician: Gwen plays the drums with her band, The Mary Janes. Skilled Fighter: Gwen is a skilled freestyle fighter. However she learned most of her moves from Kung-Fu movies; according to Cindy Moon, Gwen does not know how to throw a proper punch. | Strength = She can lift approximately 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters: Given to Gwen by Janet Van Dyne. They trap moisture from the air to create a "web-fluid" that allows her to eject web ropes, nets, and globs. Smartphone: Gwen's phone "contains her entire life." Ticket to the Multiverse: With the help of her Earth-3109 counterpart, Gwen can travel between dimensions with a pendant that is essentially a modified Dimensional Travel Watch that's specifically keyed to her body's unique radiation signature. It can also be worn as a bracelet. | Transportation = Travel between dimensions. She later lost it to Verna, who used it to send her to Earth-3109. }} | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being introduced somewhat recently, this version of Gwen Stacy became very popular among the fans with some even demanding for her own series. She eventually got one starting with Spider-Gwen. * Gwen is not an Eminem fan. * Gwen is "sick with the burns and bad at puns." * A hallucination of Spider-Ham sometimes provides her inner dialogue. * Gwen has Taylor Swift on vinyl. * Loki of Earth-TRN562's nickname for her was Spider-Greg. * Spider-Gwen was voiced by Reba Buhr in Spider-Geddon: Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider. * Gwen's first name has been spelt as "Gwendolyne" and "Gwendolyn", with the latter being used in her entry for the . However, according to Seanan McGuire, "Gwendolyn" is a typo and her name is "Gwendolyne". }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stacy Family Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Musicians Category:Fugitives Category:Precogs Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Spider-Geddon participants